Talk:Shadowclan
Due to all the recent actions, tomorrow, I will erase all the members of ShadowClan and restart brand new. The clan has been far long inactive, and now that I, Dapplestream, or Dapple''star'', have stepped up leader and made a deal with the former leader, I am going to try and transform ShadowClan back from how it started. I really hope you understand. The other clans, NightClan and RiverClan are also working on renovating. I made a decision. I created a form on google drive with the help of Reon/Zaef. You can submit your forms now by clicking this link I'll put a comment after you inform me. For the people that just made their forms, don't worry. You don't have to redo it. *One thing I also want to clarify: Moons are months. If your cat is, say, 490 moons, that's totally not how old a wild cat lives. If you think about it too, a domestic cat lives about 15-20 years, I think? I am not sure. Get a cat expert. Anyway, keep your realism please. Another thing I have noticed is descriptions. A cat doesn't have bright colors like purple, or green. Unless we speak of orange, then it's like ginger, and blue, then we speak of a grayish blue. We'll be checking your forms anyway, so add all that you wish, but if we find something wrong, we will ask you to get rid of it. Duskfall's Form ||BASIC INFO|| Name: Duskfall Gender: Female Description: A grey-blue marbled tabby she-cat with black markings, short fur, a black muzzle, silver tips of ears, a black right paw, and amber eyes. Age: 14 moons Rank: Warrior Orientation: Straight ||ROLEPLAY INFO|| Personality: - Dishonest - Caring - Prideful Family: Mom- Unknown Dad- Unknown Siblings- Unknown -Birds filled the trees, singing their pleas. Small animals scowered for nuts and seeds upon the forest floor. One of these was a chipmunk, nibbling on a seed five tail lengths from unblinking, yellow eyes. To Duskfall, it wasn't some animal, or even prey; it was fresh-kill. The she-cat unsheathed her sharp claws and put all of her weight onto her haunches. Slowly, she crept closer to the chipmunk, her paws barely making a sound. Worried, the chipmunk looked around, his brown head turning rapidly. A glint of amusement flashed in the tabby's eyes before she sprang up and pounced on the chipmunk, killing it in one swipe of a paw. She let out a silent laugh before picking up the fresh-kill with her teeth, and bounding towards ShadowClan camp.- *Comments - Your roleplay is very descriptive, I really love it. Welcome to ShadowClan! ^^ (Also, did you happen to be someone else before joining that I know?) Dapplestar(sc 02:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you, Dapple. ^^ (And yes, I'm Vex...) ═Duskfall Blazingforest's Form ||BASIC INFO|| Name: Blazingforest Gender: Female Description: A large sweet ginger she-cat, with dark grey flame like patterns on her legs, and face, light grey tail, ears, and chest, with sparkling dark blue eyes, and a black toe on her left hind foot. Age: 27 moons Rank: Queen Orientation: straight ||ROLEPLAY INFO|| Personality: - sweet -gentle -caring -overprotective - Family: Mom-Ravenflight Dad-Whisperwing Siblings- Thornpelt, Frostnose, Owlthorn -Her pelt bristles as she tastes the air, alert that danger was near, not sure of where to go she slips under a tuft of grass near some wild garlic. She looks at the approaching shape, becoming the outline of a wolf. She stands perfectly still, hoping the wolf wouldn't see her. She let out a quiet hiss of relief as the wolf walks away.- ( I don't like first person Roleplaying though! ;-;) *Comments - Nice roleplay. You are getting better at it. Welcome to ShadowClan! Dapplestar(sc 02:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Silverkit's Form hi! i am a new member and i will join sc I have already asked yor leader dapplestar, so i will be filling out this form. Basic Info Name:silverkit Gender:she-kit Description: Light gray she-kit with silver stripes all over,has silver paws and a silver stripe from nose to beginning of tail,with silver rings around tail, and dark blue eyes. Age:2 moons Rank:kit Orientation:straight Roleplay Info Personality -playful -caring -loyal -ferice Family Mom: idk yet Dad: idk yet Siblings: idk yet RP: (even though i am a kit i dont know my mom, dad,ect. so it will be hunting and battle) Hunting:Crouching low, tail straight, I slowly crept up on a mouse, crouching in some ferns because my pelt was more noticeable that my clan mates. I shot forward I hooked the mouse in my claws and tossed high in the air, wher it landed with a soft thud, the stunned creature turned over, but i was upon it quickly and bit down until l heard the soft crunch of bones snapping. Purring with sastifaction I burried the prey to collect it later. Immediately I slipped silently into a clump gorse bushes, spying a woodpigeon five tail legths away, then i sprang, land no more than a whisker from it, the pigeon rocketed upward to the safety of a birch tree" mouse-dung" I hissed softly then went back for the rest of the catch to bring it back to camp. Battle:Unsheathing my claws I raked them across a lean, wiry she-cat, she blindly slashed her claws across my face from my left ear, across my left eye to the bottom of my face, I yowled in pain ran at her cut her scratched her right flank, she ran through the trees yowling. Blood dripping of my claws I felt a heavy weight on me, I thrashed around trying to break free; taking note of my attacker, a dark tabby tom with wide shoulders, immediately I went limp" Ha!" he said" You give up to easily" He snickered"Oh we'll see about that." I retorted, kicking up with my back legs I threw him off of me, running at him I leaped over him, confuzzed he turned around, as soon as he faced me I jumped off him making him stagger, biting hard on his neck i soon tasted the sour tang of blood, letting go I hissed in his ear, "You should'nt be hunting on our territory, now get off of it!" I then sliped off and he ran back throug the trees, me hissing after. *Comments - Too many commas. I am sure you can take care of that later, though. Your roleplay is good, and you seem like a pretty good fighter. It's nice to know that! ^^ Welcome to ShadowClan! (also, about what you said earlier. I don't remember you asking me about joining, but doesn't matter anyway.) Dapplestar(sc 02:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Thunderflash's Form ||BASIC INFO|| Name: Thunderflash Gender: Female Description: Whiteish yellow she cat with 1 green eye and 1 blue, a lightning streak on pelt and black paws and stripes. Age: Unknown Rank: Warrior Orientation: ???? ||ROLEPLAY INFO|| Personality: *Kind *Brave *Loyal *Stubborn - Family: Mom- unknown Dad- unknown Siblings- unknown *Comments - Thunderflash, two things. One, in the warrior books, using 'thunder' in a name was forbidden. Two, you filled out the template... You're supposed to copy and paste it. ═Vex *As Vex stated, please don't fill out the template again. We kindly ask you to copy it. You are also in need of a roleplay example and I don't know if the prefix "Thunder" was forbidden, but for now, don't use it until we figure it out. Dapplestar(sc 03:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Oh, I'm sorry should i change my name and description? ~Thunderflash *Well, it's forbidden in the books, I believe, along with shadow, river, and wind. It's probably not forbidden in roleplay, though, since 'Moon-' is also reserved, but everyone ignores that. Good job, Red. ^^ You need to do something with those 26 pictures, on the SC page. Those are pics of cats who don't even exsist! .-. ~Ripple Oh, yes. Thank you ripple for taking notice of that. ^^ -Dapple Tamia's Forum ||BASIC INFO|| Name: Tamia Gender: Female Description: A bulky, fast, and beautiful Philippine Eagle, with an unusual pure white stripe, from her beak down to the tip of her tail feathers. Mates with Swift. Age: 60 moons Rank:Creature Orientation: Straight ||ROLEPLAY INFO|| Personality: - Clever - Fierce - Myserious Family: Mom- Thorpe Dad-Gavin Siblings- Nine Roleplay Example:-Her feathers ruffled in the wind, as she flaps into the sky, just up to a pinpoint of a creamy white color, and glides around, searching for prey for the clan. She focuses her eyes on a large rabbit, setting it as her target to dive. She adjusts her wings so she is now diving, aiming for the rabbit she saw, as she is diving, about halfway to the rabbit she pulls up so she does not spear it, but rather catches it in her talons. She catches the rabbit and slashes her talons across it's neck, and goes back for aother on, the rabbit still clenched in her talons.- Brambletalon's form ||BASIC INFO|| Name: Brambletalon Gender: Female Description: Dusky brown she-cat with dark spotted legs and two white rings at the tip of her tail, as well as on her left forepaw. Small, light, and fleet-footed, but rather muscular in the shoulders, like to use this to "bodycheck" opponents. Green eyes. Age: 24 moons Rank: Warrior Orientation: None. ||ROLEPLAY INFO|| Personality: - Confident - Witty - Somewhat paranoid Family: Mom- Unknown Dad- Unknown Siblings- Unknown Roleplay Example: Dusky ears flicked about subtly as Brambletalon scanned the area, waiting for the appearance of prey. Her emerald eyes tralied the bush carefully, her small, sleek figure still as stone. "Almost", she mewed quietly and inaudibly to herself, "Almost." *Comments : I like your roleplay. Welcome to ShadowClan, Bramble! Dapplestar(sc 02:45, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Swift's Form ||BASIC INFO|| Name: Swift Gender: Male Description: A large, golden Philippine Eagle, with dark brown crest, and pure black breast feathers. He has grey dead looking eyes, but acctually exells in vision for Philippine Eagles. He is mates with Tamia, and would kill for her. He will do anything to ensure her safety. Age: 84 Moons Rank: Creature Orientation: MARRIED (and straight) ||ROLEPLAY INFO|| Personality: -Loving -Loyal -Sweet -Fierce -MARRIED -To Tamia Family: Mom- Goldie Dad- Squire ''Siblings- Scamper '' Roleplay Example: Lands carefully on a tree looks around in sight for food to feed the clan.Takes off and soars high up and spots a plump mouse talons outstretched and dives trying not to make a sound grabs the mouse and gives it a killing slash and proudly goes to the clan territory drops it in the kill pile and speeds off to find more food-sees a eagle in a rock crevious and dives for its back Off our territory!!!! Talons outstretched rakes a wound on the eagles back he screeches and takes flight and dives for me he rakes my wing I plummet but regain my flight I speed toward him and grabs his wing he scratches my back hard and I plummet carring him still by the wing I land and puts a talon on his throat he rasps:Go ahead kill me!!! I dont kill for no reason I say I let him go and says Get off! Watches him fly away and returns home- *Comments: Needs roleplay example. I can't accept your form until I get it, but thanks for joining. Dapplestar(sc 02:45, March 29, 2014 (UTC) May Team Macht request an alliance with you? ~Renke Does it have to be cats only? I'd like to apply. It's time my second form got some recognition. ~Aquila Scratch that, I'll be a cat. ~Aquila First, Renke, yes there can be an alliance. Aquila, you are very welcome to join, just fill out this form beneath this message. It's easier and that way the talk page can stay clean. -Dapple https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1AERfb5zoCD69-gFb06gVb7A70fhVHJHs9UR5r5u0QO0/viewform I've already filled it out last night. Do I need to do it again? ~Aquila Already saw the form, no need. Your name is already placed under the kit's section. Welcome to ShadowClan, Aquila. -Dapple someone finally deleted this page ? someone finally deleted this page ?